Sweet Revenge
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: "But who did this?" She asked as the rain started to fall softly. "Roku, tell me who did this." She could tell that he was down to his last breath. "Madara Uchiha…" He gasped painfully
1. Chapter 1

"You can't leave me." The dark haired kunoichi sobbed holding his body close; she felt the life draining from him, his body becoming cold and still.

He smiled weakly at her, "You know I can't stay." He said reaching up and gently touching her face.

Her tears fell onto his face as she cried, "But everyone is dead, my family, my team. And if you go, I'll be alone."

The wind picked up bringing the clouds that were heavy with rain. The rains would wash away the blood that was spilled there, only the lifeless bodies would be left.

He smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "You'll be okay." He said softly, "You're a strong girl, you can get through this."

"But who did this?" She asked as the rain started to fall softly. "Roku, tell me who did this." She could tell that he was down to his last breath.

"Madara Uchiha…" Roku said painfully, "Kairi, I love you." He gasped before he died.

"No," Kairi sobbed shaking his body lightly, "no, no, no, no, no, no, you can't go yet!" But she knew he was gone.

She sat there cradling his body for an hour in the pouring rain before she got up and started to bury the bodies of her family and her fallen teammates.

After she finished she packed her things from the house that she needed and set out on her own mission, to exact revenge on Madara Uchiha.

_One Year Later_

Kairi sat at a bar near the Village Hidden in the Rain thinking to herself, the place was loud, dark and dirty, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. Her mission was turning out to be a failure.

A tall drunk man walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "You," he slurred, "Are the prettiest girl in this bar, how about if you come back with me tonight?"

The smell of the man's breath nearly made Kairi gag. "No thank you," she said roughly shrugging off his arm.

"Come one babe," the man said putting a finger under her chin, "One night with me will make your problems all go away."

Kairi moved in a flash and had a kunai to his throat, "I said no thank you." She hissed before dropping the kunai and went to sit back down.

"Little bitch," the man said swinging his fist at the kunoichi.

Kairi dodged and kicked the man in the stomach knocking him into another man. Both of them got up and rounded on her. The other people in the bar gathered in a circle to watch the fight.

The first man took another swing at Kairi but she dodged again. She grabbed his arm as he stumbled past her; she broke it with one simple twist of the wrist. The second man, a short muscular man with a wild look in his eyes, unwrapped a chain from around his waist.

Kairi moved quickly as he swung the chain around and whipped it at the kunoichi''s face. It hit someone behind her; the person he hit got angry and started to attack her too and so did his friends. Now it was ten to one.

Kairi was now dodging attacks from all sides now, she did it with ease. But then someone grabbed her left arm.

She turned to punch him but another man grabbed her right arm and wrenched I behind her back. The man then kicked her knees from under her.

Kairi fell to her knees with a grunt as the man with the chain walked up to her. "You have a pretty face," he said touching her face.

Kairi spit at him and glared at him defiantly. Someone grabbed her hair and ripped her head back causing her to cry out in pain.

"Take her into the bathroom," the man laughed he then slapped Kairi in the face, "I'll show you where a woman's place is."

Kairi kicked and fought as she was being dragged. In the bathroom she was forced to her knees again as two men held each of her arms and one man held her by her hair.

The man with the chain slapped Kairi again before starting to unzip his pants.

"What's going on here?" A voice snapped through the laughter of the drunken men.

All the men stopped and looked at the source of the voice. A tall blonde man was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his hair was long and covered part of his face. Next to him was a short black haired man with an orange mask that had a swirl design on it.

"It's none of your business," the man said still unzipping his pants, "Now stay out of it or you'll be in trouble."

The blond man took out some clay and started kneading it slowly, "I'd leave her alone if I were you." He said not looking at the men.

"Or what?" The man scoffed.

The man in the orange mask shook his head and said, "You shouldn't make sempai mad."

The drunken men just laughed turned back to what they were doing.

The blonde held out a closed hand and gazed calmly at the men, when he opened his hand a small butterfly flitted off his hand and landed on the man with the chain's nose.

This made the men laugh louder, "What is that supposed to do?" One of them asked, "Make him sneeze to death?"

The blonde just grinned and held up two fingers, "Katsu." He muttered and the butterfly exploded.

There was blood everywhere as the man fell onto Kairi, the other men holding her let go and stepped back.

Kairi got up and kicked one of them in the face. She punched the one that was holding her hair but someone hit her on the back of her head.

The blond rolled his eyes and grabbed her before she hit the ground. And in a cloud of smoke the three disappeared.

Once outside the orange masked one asked, "Deidara sempai, will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine, Tobi," Deidara answered slightly aggravated, "She's just knocked out."

"Tobi thinks she's pretty," Tobi said tilting his head and looking at her face with curiosity.

"I guess," Deidara answered, "Come on, let's get back to the base, I'm starving."

"Okay sempai." Tobi said brightly before skipping off towards the base.

Deidara positioned Kairi so that she was cradled in his arms. "For such a small girl she's sure heavy." He said following Tobi.

At the base Deidara took Kairi straight to Pein's office.

"What's this?" Pein asked looking at the girl.

"I pulled her from a pretty nasty bar fight a little bit ago." Deidara said gazing at the leader. "She held her own pretty well so I thought I bring her here."

Pein was silent for a moment, "I'll think about it," He finally said, "Make her comfortable in one of the rooms. And bring her back when she wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

Kairi woke up in the dark with a splitting headache. She sat up slowly and felt the back of her head, there was a bump the size of an egg there. She looked around wincing as her eyes started to adjust to the lighting.

When her eyes finally adjusted she saw that she was in a bedroom. She looked at the dresser at the far side of the room, on top of it was little origami swans. Next to the dresser was a small plant.

Kairi tensed up as the door opened and a woman walked in. The woman turned on the light and Kairi winced as her head throbbed painfully.

"I see you're awake," the woman said softly, "How are you feeling?" The woman had blue hair with a large light blue flower in it, amber eyes and a lip piercing. Her cloths consisted of a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

Kairi rubbed her head and looked at the woman, "My head hurts a little bit," she said feeling the bump on her head, "May I ask where I am?"

The woman blinked once before answering, "Your whereabouts I cannot tell you until you talk to Pein."

"Okay?" Kairi said tilting her head slightly, "Then can I ask how I got here?"

The woman nodded and said, "Two men from my team helped you in the bar not too far from here. The men from there apparently tried to rape you and knocked you out."

"I see," Kairi mused to herself as she thought back, she remembered the men taking her into the bathroom, and she also remembered the two men that stopped them, the blond and the one with the mask.

"I remember that." She said to the woman, "Who are you?"

"You will find out in due time," the woman said softly, she then motioned to Kairi, "Follow me, Pein would like to speak with you now that you're awake."

Kairi nodded and pushed the blankets off of her and stood up, at first she felt dizzy but she quickly shook off the feeling and followed the woman out of the room.

She followed her down a long hallway with a many rooms, some of the doors were open, and some were closed. The hallway itself was dimly lit.

She followed the woman looking into a few of the rooms, in one room a man with stitches all over his body was counting his money, while in another room that had its door closed she could hear screaming from a man.

This unnerved Kairi a little bit, but she continued on. In another room she saw the blond with his back turned sitting at a table doing something.

At the end of the hall the woman stopped and knocked twice. Without waiting to be invited in she opened the door and walked in motioning for Kairi to follow.

"Pein," The woman said softly, "The girl is awake, would you like to speak with her now?"

The one called Pein nodded and the woman pushed Kairi gently forward before walking and standing at Pein's side.

"What is your name girl?" Pein asked in a dead voice.

"My name is Kairi," the dark haired kunoichi answered looking around the room. It was dark, lit with a few candles and torches. Papers and scrolls were piled in every corner, and even more were on the table where Pein sat at. She then peered at Pein himself, he had bright orange hair and piercings covered a lot of his face. His eyes had a purple-ish hue with rings with in it.

"Hmmm," Pein mused folding his hands in front of his face, "And, Kairi, how old are you?"

"I'll be 19 in a few months." Kairi said looking directly at him now.

Pein was silent for a moment before addressing Kairi again, "I've been told that you can hold your own for a while when the odds are against you. I'm giving you the option to join the Akatsuki." He stared at Kairi, waiting for her to answer.

Kairi was silent for a moment before she answered the leader of the Akatsuki, "I'll join."

Pein nodded, "Good," he said without emotion he motioned to the woman standing next to him, "Konan here will give you the cloak, she will also show you to your room."

Kairi bowed and followed Konan out of the room shutting the door behind her, they passed the rooms again and this time the one with the blond in it was empty.

"You're going to share a room with Tobi," Konan said quietly, "All of the other rooms are occupied or they need to be cleaned out."

Kairi nodded and continued to follow Konan back to her room, Konan opened the door and walked in straight to her closet, she pulled out a cloak, shoes, pants and a mesh shirt. Kairi shut the door and watched her.

"Here are your cloths," She said in a low voice, "Try them on really fast and see if they fit."

"Thank you," Kairi said taking the cloths from the woman, she then took off her clothes and put on what she was given. They fit almost perfectly.

Konan nodded in approval and walked towards the door again, "Come with me," She said, "I'll show you to your room."

Kairi nodded and followed the older woman out of the room. They walked to the end of the hall again to a room on the left. Konan knocked on the door and walked in, on the bed was the man that Kairi saw before, the one with the mask.

"Tobi," Konan said to the man, "This is your new roommate, Kairi."

The room was small and very messy, cloths were scattered across the floor; Kunai and Shuriken were stuck in the wall across from the bed. Scrolls and papers were spewed across the desk and the blankets that were supposed to on the bed were now on floor. Kairi winced at the sight.

The one called Tobi jumped out of the bed and ran at Kairi. Kairi closed her eyes and braced herself for an attack.

Instead Tobi threw his arms around the girl and hugged her, "Tobi is glad that the pretty girl is better."

Kairi's eyes widened and she froze as Tobi hugged her, "Ummm, thank you?" She said slightly confused with the antics of the man.

"You're welcome," Tobi said jumping back and clapping, he looked around the room and placed a hand on the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about Tobi's room, Tobi doesn't like to clean."

Kairi looked around the room again in disdain, "That's okay," she said with a slight frown, she heard Konan walk out of room from behind her, "I guess while I'm staying in the room I'll clean it for you."

Tobi hugged the girl again, "Thank you, ummm," he paused for a moment at looked at Kairi and tilted his head, "What's your name again?"

Kairi blinked and tilted her head also, "My name is Kairi."

Tobi nodded his head and hugged the girl tighter, "Tobi thanks Kairi-chan."

"You're welcome Tobi," Kairi gasped, "Can you let go though? I can't breathe." She felt the blood being cut off from her arms and the air being crushed to from her lungs.

Tobi let go really fast and held his hands behind his back, "Tobi sorry, Tobi's a good boy," he said sheepishly, after a few minutes of an awkward silence Tobi grabbed Kairi's hand and dragged her out of the room, "Come with Tobi," He said with Kairi tripping her way behind him, "Tobi will show you the rest of the Akatsuki."


End file.
